Republic of Finland
Republic of Finland is a nation led by Commander Lauri Torni on the continent of Africa. Republic of Finland's government is a Stratocracy with very moderate social policies. Economically, Republic of Finland favors far left wing policies. The official currency of Republic of Finland is the Euro. History Republic of Finland is a country located in north Africa. Finland has had some diplomatic problems with Egypt. With tensions rising, Egypt attacked mainland Finland. Thanks to Lauri Torni, Finnish Armed Forces pushed back the Egyptian invasion force. The Finnish Armed Forces pushed into Egypt. Within 2 months, Finland conquered all of Egypt. Lauri Torni was soon elected and declared the government as a Stratocracy. After several months in office, Torni disappeared during a live-fire training in which he was leading a spec ops unit through the desert. Neither his body, nor the unit were found. Two days after the diss Government Republic of Finland is a Stratocracy run by the General of the State Raiden and General of the Governement Simo Hayha. Everyone in the government must be at least a Warrant Officer or higher to be in any position. Military Military service in the Republik of Finland is required at the age of 18 or 22 at the 222nd and 310th Finnish Jaeger Brigade. The Jaeger Brigade is similar to the USA's National Guard. This system allows the new adults at 18 to deny military service to go to college for 4 years, but once they turn 22 and finish 4 years of college, it is mandatory to go to the army. Order of Battle: Finland 222nd and 310th Finnish Jaeger Brigade 122nd Rapid Response Brigade at Kainuu 1st and 3rd Mechanized Infantry Brigade 77th and 78th "Green Lions" Spec Ops Regiment 31st, 82nd, 501st Heavy Armor Brigade 9th Jaeger Guard Regiment Detachment Torni Detachment Simo 1st and 2nd Army Cadet Regiment 45th Heavy Artillery Brigade Order of Battle: Egypt 4th, 6th, and 9th Armor Brigade 2nd, 3rd, and 16th Mechanized Infantry Regiment 1st, 11th, and 33rd Infantry Brigade 5th, and 8th Egyptian Jaeger Regiment (Formerly Republican Guard) 234th Rapid Response Division at Suez 68th "Green Lions" Spce Ops Regiment 546th Artillery and Missile Brigade Media Finland Now ''is Republik of Finland's primary source of news, stories, and coverage of historic events. Although ''Finland Now is funded by the finnish government, Lauri Torni expressed that he wants the news source to report whatever they want, for however long they want to. They are the biggest new source in all of Orbis. The most views come from the Republik of Finland and the Eastern Asian Republic. Lauri Torni's Disappearance After several months in office, Torni disappeared during a live-fire training in which he was leading a spec ops unit through the desert. Neither his body, nor the unit were found. Within a week, all the bodies of the spec ops unit were found among the ruins of a small village along with what seemed to be hundreds of Israeli rebels, yet there were no signs of Torni. It was only until the next week that they found Torni's body in a shack with 12 dead Israeli rebels. The rebels were ID'd as former Sayeret and Mista'arvim soldiers. Once news of Torni's heroic death reached homeland Finland, a large funeral was held in Polaria. Polaris of the Eastern Asian Republic gave a speech at the funeral and, according the Torni's final will, announced that the leadership will be passed on to Raiden. Raiden promised a much stronger, cybernetic military, along with closer ties with Polaris. Military Conquest of Israel After the military conquest of Egypt, Israel had congratulated Torni of his accomplishment and offered Finland a treaty. Torni declined the offer, but began working with local Arab nations, especially Turkey and Jordan. Israel has been angered not only by the rejection, but by Torni deciding to work with the Arabs. Israel placed more troops on the border with Egypt. On 8/12/15, Israel attacked and killed several Finnish Border Guards. Finland, along with Syria, Jordan, and Turkey, bombarded Israel with artillery, missiles, and airstrikes. After 12 days and nights or continuously raining death, Finland marches into Tel Aviv and declares Israel part of the Republik of Finland. Torni gained much more respect from the local Arab nations, including the Egyptians which he conquered. He also made several social and economic reforms to allow the Palestinians, Israelis, and Egyptians to have more freedom and prosper in the Republik of Finland. Annexation of Finnmark and Toms counties Category:Members of Green Protection Agency Category:Nations in Europe Category:Green Nations